


Hidden in the sea waves

by Starrylgh



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Oneshot, Yohanes birthday, YouHane, fluff fluff fluff, im bad at tagging, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrylgh/pseuds/Starrylgh
Summary: You gives the fallen angel a present





	Hidden in the sea waves

The sun was setting down while the two girls, standing side by side, their hands connected, were listening to the murmur of the sea waves. They faced each other while smiling softly at their partner. Yohane stared at the other girl's deep blue eyes sparkling as the sunlight approached them. A faint blush spread across her cheek.

_,,You are beautiful."_

You's soothing voice melted Yohane's ears, as she rubbed the soft, pale skin around Yohane's eyes. Their colour was something pink, something red, something different and unfamiliar. You grabbed her cheeks gently and pulled her closer. Now, Yohane could see the details of You's face, little and almost invisible freckles covered her cheeks, so small that no one could ever see them except her.

The sky was getting darker shade of blue and purple mixed together, while the wind blew softly in the background. You studied Yohane's lips before she placed her own lips on the soft lips that tasted sweetly of strawberries and chocolate of the girl in front of her. Yohane twisted a curl of You's soft, grey hair around her finger. She felt the other girl's hands in her own hair, tugging them gently. The kiss lasted a little bit longer, before they slowly pulled away. They exchanged a smile and sat at the still warm sand, hand in hand.

The moon shined brightly and stars started to show up at the night sky. Both of them appreciated each second of this beautiful moment.

 _,,Happy birthday, Yohane,"_ You whispered as she laid her head down at her girlfriends arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Youhane.  
> Like far too much.  
> This is my first fanfic im posting here and so that's why its so badly written. I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes and typos !  
> Thank you all for reading and expect more of these soft gays !


End file.
